December 1st - 2nd
December 1st - 2nd: The Editing Truly Begins Hey everyone! I'm officially declaring that i'm taking over as Data Archivist for the Buriedbornes community. There is a lot of powerful knowledge out there from experienced players that could help newbies get into the game. I love this game and want to help make it grow...and become less arcane and hard to understand. I do love interpreting the game as I go along but I also really want centralized data. So far I've gone through and added pages that need to be created, and marked them with a generic holding page. I'll be listing below what needs to be done. * Jobs Page (Links to each skill and ability) ** All class pages need an image of that class placed into each page. # Ninja (Needs a tune up, mostly there) # Saint (Needs a tune up, mostly there) # Samurai (Add starting equipment) # Dark Knight (Add starting equipment) # Witch (Add starting equipment) # Elf (Add starting equipment) # Valkyrie (Add starting equipment, skill images) # Dragoon (Add starting equipment, skill images) # Scavenger (Add starting equipment, skill images) # Dark Elf (Complete edit) # Evil Knight (Complete edit) # Rover (Complete edit) # Vampire (Complete edit) # Fairy (Add starting equipment) # Halfling (Add starting equipment) # Moon Queen (Add starting equipment, skill images) # Wererabbit (Add starting equipment) # Privilege (Complete edit) # Ashigaru (Add starting equipment, skill images) # Onmyoji (Add starting equipment, skill images) # Grave Robber (Add starting equipment, skill images) # Dark Priestess (Complete edit) # Torturer (Complete edit) # Angel (Complete edit) # Amorphous (Skill Images) * Character Set Up (Complete Edit) ** Entire section needs to be added. # Contracts (Complete edit) # Amulets (Complete edit) # Items (Complete edit) # Bonus Chest Benefits (Complete edit) Statistics * Very cluttered as of the moment! Each statistic could use some more clarity, and legendary effects need to be moved to their own page. # Item Abilities (Complete edit, These pages should be linked to each class page that has the ability) # Legendary Abilities (Complete edit, Relocate from Stats page) # Permanent / Job Abilities (Complete edit, These pages should be linked to each class page that has the ability) # Curses (Complete edit) # Monster Abilities (Complete edit, Should be linked to appropriate Bestiary page) Skills # Master List of Skills #* This one is going to take some effort! We need EVERY SKILL IN THE GAME cataloged alphabetically here. Come ready to do some precise work, the more clear we are the better. # Event-Only Skills # Monster Skills (Should be linked to appropriate Bestiary page) Dungeons / Destinations * Every dungeon needs specific info about what effects are unique to it, links to each unique enemy's bestiary page, and how to unlock them # Labyrinth (Complete edit) # Nightmare (Complete edit) # Crucible (Complete edit) # Tiger's Hole (Complete edit) # Weathering (Complete edit) # Hell (Complete edit) # Turbulence (Complete edit) # Epidemic (Complete edit) # Universe (Complete edit) # Trial (Complete edit) # Sanctuary (Complete edit) # Purgatory (Complete edit) # Ruin (Complete edit) # Ocean (Complete edit) # Forest (Complete edit) # Residence (Complete edit) # Glacier (Complete edit) Room Effects (Complete edit) * Each effect that could modify a room like "Extreme", "Nest", "Narrow", or "Stone" Lab Parts * Like skills we need a master list of each lab part, sorted alphabetically. Each page linking to the appropriate skill. # Bargain Prices (Complete edit) # Random Roll Tables (Complete edit) # Rare Lab Parts (Complete edit) # Legendary Lab Parts (Complete edit) # Event Lab Parts (Complete edit) Community Resources * Low on the priority list. We need to compile data to be references before we begin adding custom content. Currencies * A simple explanation of what each one is, how to earn them, and what they can be used on # Soulstones (Complete edit) # Fragments of Death (Complete edit) # Event Points (Complete edit) # Dried Leaves (Complete edit) # Gold Shards (Complete edit) I KNOW THIS IS A LOT. BUT I AM THOROUGH! SET YOUR STANDARDS HIGH AND THIS PROJECT CAN REALLY MEAN SOMETHING TO THE COMMUNITY! -Expolaris The Fairy Moon Queen Grave Robber (Yes all at the same time) Buriedbornes Data Archivist